Newbie guide to level 74
Date: 12/31/2016 Version history: http://slimebeast.com/forum/hell-rising-announcements/ Terms: * xp = experience points for level up: (n+4)*10 * ap = action points. 4 ap per 5 minutes for Mon-Fri (weekdays) and 6 ap per 5 minutes for Sat-Sun (weekends). Most xp come from attacking. That is damage gives xp and in order to do damage, ap must be used. Good use of ap will max out damage, thus, max out xp. * Attacking players of the same race as your current race does not grant xp. General * Dead shot (Human's skill), Meat Seeking (Zombie's skill) and Blood Letting (Vampire's skill) will increase your damage for specific race. Without these skills, you can not hit hard, thus, low xp. * Vampire and Zombie can not use power tools and range weapons. Both may not be able to use traps. Human can use everything. Every races can use throwing weapons and melee weapons. * Vampire can not suck HP from Zombie with Clot and other vampires. Vampire should not fight with zombie due to risk of infection and bags of blood which cure infection found in hospital are rare. Human Let's compare melee weapons: * Best Blunt weapon is a Mjolnir which is 6-8 damage, 40%. That is 2.1 xp/ap * Fist, 40% 3-4 damage, with a brass knuckle: 40% 4-6 damage. That is 2.0 xp/ap. * Which mean there is no point crafting a Mjolnir. * Best Sharpen weapon is a Sharpen Candy Cain, 5-7 damage, 45%. That is 2.7 xp/ap. ** a rare drop from Christmas boss, The Krampus. * Chainsaw, 14 damage, 22%. that is 3.08 xp/ap. * need batteries from Electric stores. Let's compare range weapons: * Flame thrower. 2.275 xp/ap. ** worse than melee ** * Pistol, 4-7 damage, 60%, That is 3.3 xp/ap. * Assault rifle, 4-10 damage, 50%. That is 3.5 xp/ap. * need rifle bullets (6) but they are common. * Sawed-off shotgun, 8-12 damage, 55%. That is 5.5 xp/ap. * Shotgun Shells (4) are rare. * Grenade launcher, 12-16 damage, 38%. That is 5.32 xp/ap. * Grenades (8) are rare loots from soldiers. Summary: * Most of time, assault rifle is the most useful weapon. It can store 15 bullets. xp/ap as Human should be 3.5 xp/ap. * For doing continuous damage without resupplying, xp/ap is 2.1 for a Mjonir and 2.7 for a Sharpen candy cain. Zombie * Zombie can not use fire arms and power tools. * Zombie can use throwing weapons but that is not an option here since they are not easy to acquire in large amounts. * Zombie can use melee weapon but that is not an option because of -2% accuracy. * Hunger Pain only works with Zombie's Teeth. Hands and Teeth: * Hands will not be used since they can not restore health points. If a player is dead, one must spend at least 10 ap which is not a good situation. * Normal Teeth: 4-6 damage, 45%. That is 2.25 xp/ap. ** as same as a Mjonir ** Hands and Teeth with Strength in numbers: * Normal Teeth along with 1 zombie (+1 damage), 2.7 xp/ap. ** as same as a Sharpen Candy Cain ** * Normal Teeth along with 2-3 zombies (+2 damage), 3.15 xp/ap. ** as same as a Chainsaw ** * (rare) Normal Teeth along with 4+ zombies (+3 damage), 3.6 xp/ap. ** as same as an Assault rifle** Hands and Teeth with Hunger Pain (when a zombie has 11 ap or less): * Hunger Teeth: 6-8 damage, 55%. That is 3.85 xp/ap. ** better than an assault rifle ** * Hunger Teeth along with 1 zombie (+1 damage), 4.4 xp/ap. * Hunger Teeth along with 2-3 zombies (+2 damage), 4.95 xp/ap. * (rare) Hunger Teeth along with 4+ zombies (+3 damage), 5.5 xp/ap. ** as same as a Shotgun ** Summary: * Without Hunger Pain: most of time, a player attacks NPC zombies: 2.7 xp/ap. * With Hunger Pain: most of time, a player attacks NPC zombies: 4.4 xp/ap. * With Hunger Pain, If you go to fort, there are always 3 Zombie soldiers, 3 Human soldiers and 3 Vampire soldiers which are re-spawned to keep their numbers every 5 minutes. Your target here are zombie soldiers! thus, you commonly get 4.4 or 4.95 xp/ap with Hunger Pain or, without Hunger Pain, 2.7 or 3.15 xp/ap. Vampire * Vampire can not use fire arms and power tools. * Vampire does not have melee weapon proficiency so Vampire have 30% less accuracy than Human while Zombie have 2% less accuracy than Human. * Vampire can use throwing weapons but that is not an option here since they are not easy to acquire in large amounts. * Your main targets should be humans and creatures. * Blood thirst's capacity is 20. Each kill will add by 1. Each Hang will subtract by 2. Each death will reset it to 0. Each even blood thirst points will add damage to fang and claw by one, that is, +10 maximum damage. Only indicator of blood thirst points is when you hang which only telling if there is any blood thirst point left or not. * Plasma Feeding works with Blood Thirst. Claws and Fangs: * Fang: 40%, 6 damage. That is 2.4 xp/ap. ** Vampire can not suck hp from zombie ** * Fang with latch on by using fang: 40%, 6 +(2-4) damage. That is 3.6 xp/ap. ** assault rifle level ** * Claw: 55%, 5-7 damage. That is 3.3 xp/ap. * Claw with latch on by using fang: 55%, 7-11 damage. That is 4.95 xp/ap. Bloodthirsty: * Assuming you never die or hide which is pretty much unrealistic but let consider it anyway. * Fang: 40%, 6+10 damage. That is 6.4 xp/ap. * Fang with latch on by using fang: 40%, 6 +10 +(2-4) damage. That is 7.6 xp/ap. * Claw: 55%, 5-7 +10 damage. That is 8.8 xp/ap. * Claw with latch on by using fang: 55%, 17-21 damage. That is 10.45 xp/ap. Summary: * xp/ap may be high but the question is how can you survive to accumulate blood points to keep your bloodthirsty going? If you have many bags of bloods from hospitals then it is highly recommended to level up as a vampire, however, bags of bloods are crazily rare to acquire in large amounts. Your main targets should be players but they are rare and you need to use many AP to find one. Conclusion: * If you have many bags of bloods then you should play as a vampire. * If you are so active then you should play as a zombie. * If you are not both then you should play as a human. Human have highest ap as well which is perfect for non-active players. Race comparison Useful unique abilities that are worth mentioning: Human: build barricade, free running, go through barricade, climb over barricade, erect fences, scavenging bonus, destroying barricade bonus, repair buildings, control power plant, imprison vampires and zombies inside buildings by using barricades and much more. Vampire: detect beings inside non-multi buildings, night vision fixing -5% darkness accuracy and low players searching rate, Raze. Zombie: Feeding Corpses, Hunger Pain, Smell Rots. For more information: Check out PvP guide for newbiesCategory:Guide Category:Information Pages Category:Game Information